


the coward does it with a kiss

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Series: Batfamily AOB Week [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: (tim gets rescued in the end but most of the fic is various shades of fucked up), Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha Lex Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Clark Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Minor Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Minor Jonathan Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Mpreg, Omega Clark Kent, Omega Jonathan Samuel Kent, Omega Tim Drake, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: In a final plea for help, he whispers out a quiet, "Dick," his eyes fluttering close, but they spring back open when Kon's strong hand wraps around his throat, cutting off his air."Your big brother won't save you," he growls.The words bring tears to Tim's eyes, because he knows. He knows that better than anyone else in the world. There’s no reason for anyone to think anything is wrong. He came over here on a sunny Friday afternoon, and no one expects him to be in Gotham until Sunday evening. Their mentors might get worried about no phone calls, but that won't be for hours more, and only when none of them pick up.Kon leans into his ear, and whispers in delight, "Don't worry about your old life, Tim. My father made sure to take care of it. You won't have to worry about being Robin ever again."
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Lex Luthor
Series: Batfamily AOB Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682227
Comments: 39
Kudos: 243
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	the coward does it with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of Batfamily Omegaverse week, **Pregnancy**.
> 
> I want to thank SoleminiSanction so much for thinking of the idea and letting me use it, and bionerd2point0 for betaing this fic, and Myosotis and zukachi for reading it over and helping me think of terrible things to do to Tim.
> 
> Title is from Oscar Wilde's "The Ballad of Reading Gaol."

Tim's head snaps back as Kon slaps him, blood filling his mouth. His eyes water with pain, both physical and emotional, as his mind tries to figure out how to fight back, but it's not working. It's useless to try, because Kon has already managed to take down Cassie and Bart, which means that Tim has no chance. He's just a human, and at the end of the day, Kon can easily beat him.

Before he can figure out what he can do to possibly get out of this, Kon's already moving to pin him down to the ground, Tim's head hitting the ground hard enough that he literally sees stars. He suddenly feels like he can't breathe, and Kon is looking at him so strangely. There's something in his eyes, something that he would almost call hungry.

Oh no.

He tries to pull away, but there's no use. Kon is able to restrain him with just one hand.

He's not in uniform. If he was, he’d have kryptonite on hand, but Kon attacked them when they weren't expecting it. They were in the living room as they were watching TV, eating junk food and having fun. He doesn't know why. He doesn't know what happened to Kon, who's controlling him,  _ what's _ controlling him. Kon's heady alpha scent is overpowering the room, taking over his senses. 

He stopped feeling like the weakest part of this team years ago. Like being the only omega in a group of alphas was a liability, as if he couldn’t take care of himself. It had taken years to build up his self-esteem, and now? Kon is tearing through that hard-earned confidence like it's toilet paper. 

Tears fill his eyes as his clothes are ripped off, struggling to get out of his best friend's grip, but Kon is refusing to let him go. For the first time, Tim truly realizes how much Kon is holding back.

_ Was _ holding back.

Right now, Tim is stuck, useless, and he can't do anything as Kon pushes down his own jeans and underwear, just enough so he can rape Tim.

Tim's about to be raped.

He tries to twist his way out of Kon's grip one last time, but it's futile. Kon lines himself up and pushes himself in. Tim screams.

He's never done this before. Had sex. He doesn't know what it's supposed to feel like when it's consensual, when it’s supposed to feel good. But right now, the rough drag of Kon's cock in his hole  _ burns _ when he has no slick. There is no pleasure, just the cold floor of this tower biting into his back as he's being restrained, naked, while Kon is almost fully dressed.

He's yelling. He didn't realize it until just now, but shouts are being torn out of his throat, pleas for someone to save him. Dick, Bruce, Cassie, Bart. Anyone. He just wants to be away from here, and he wants Kon to  _ stop _ . The tears won't stop streaming down his face, and the only thing Kon does is to kiss them away, an act that only produces more.

"Kon, please," he begs. The alpha lets go of his wrists, and Tim immediately tries to cover his chest. 

Kon refuses to let that happen. He moves away from his cheeks, and starts to torment Tim's nipples. It could almost be suckling, but it's  _ not _ . It's Kon nipping and biting until they're sore and bleeding. 

He can't stop crying. He cries until Kon stops of his own volition, attention turning to Tim's neck as he marks it with his mouth. It's a parody of those romance novels that act like one bite would actually bond an alpha and an omega together, an act that's meant to utterly humiliate Tim. 

He finally has a chance to wrap his arms around his chest. It's a bitter comfort, because it just makes him aware how naked and vulnerable he is right now.

Kon has more stamina than he ever would have thought. He doesn't know how much time has passed before Kon comes, knot swelling inside him. His knot is big, and Tim feels like he's going to be stretched to the point of bleeding. Actually, he thinks he's already there. He feels something creeping down the backs of his thighs, a liquid that feels like the blood in his mouth and the blood on his chest.

In a final plea for help, he whispers out a quiet, "Dick," his eyes fluttering close, but they spring back open when Kon's strong hand wraps around his throat, cutting off his air. 

"Your big brother won't save you," he growls.

The words bring tears to Tim's eyes, because he knows. He knows that better than anyone else in the world. There’s no reason for anyone to think anything is wrong. He came over here on a sunny Friday afternoon, and no one expects him to be in Gotham until Sunday evening. Their mentors might get worried about no phone calls, but that won't be for hours more, and only when none of them pick up.

Kon leans into his ear, and whispers in delight, "Don't worry about your old life, Tim. My father made sure to take care of it. You won't have to worry about being Robin  _ ever _ again."

This isn't Kon. This  _ can't _ be Kon. But as Tim looks deep into his eyes, he can't see the old person in them. He can't see any of the Kon he called his best friend, his brother in everything but name, that he loved and cared about. He can't think about the fact that there's a very good chance that person never existed, because that would mean such awful things, things that Tim cannot possibly stand.

Kon's knotted inside him, and it hurts more than Tim can say. This entire thing cuts at his soul, and he just wants to curl into a small ball and die. But he can't. It's not possible. Why the  _ fuck _ isn't it possible?

He stares up at the ceiling. Some knots can last over an hour, but Kon's young and eager and possesses some level of self-control, so he’s deflated enough to pull out within fifteen minutes. Tim tries to scramble up, but his legs collapse out from under him and it's a near miss with the ground, a painful landing that he's only rescued from by Kon's strong arms.

Arms that Tim would nearly love to tear off of their person. He opens his mouth to scream, but a sharp pinch on the side of his neck cuts him off before he can even start.

*

He wakes up in a bed. He's naked, sheets draped around his middle that do nothing to cover his modesty. Instead, a solid plug rests inside him, and his legs are forced up into the air, tied to something that hangs down from the ceiling, his ass propped up by a pillow for support in its elevated state.

He's confused for a moment, and then he realizes, his stomach sinking and humiliation growing, what exactly Kon is doing right now.

He's being bred. Kon is… Kon is going to make him carry his child. 

His hands are chained to the headboard. He can't slip free from the manacles. His mind feels blurred and his entire body aches in pain. 

His best friend had just raped him. 

He wants to cry again.

The blinds are shut in the room, and it's dark except for a dim lamp in the corner. His legs are sore and starting to go numb, and Tim wonders how much time has passed. He wonders why he can't do anything to get out of this situation.

Tim has felt powerless so many times, but never more so than now. He wonders if he closes his eyes, if it would make it all go away. He supposes that he can dream, even though he knows it's a lie.

The ceiling is white. It's smooth. It’s not the metal paneling in the tower. He wonders where he is. He wonders if anyone knows what's happened yet. He wonders if Cassie and Bart are okay. He wonders for what feels like could be both minutes and hours, until Kon walks into the room.

He's wearing a button down shirt and slacks. His hair is slicked back. Tim wonders if he's trying to look more like Clark.

All it does is highlight his resemblance to Luthor. They have the same chin, the same mouth, the same nose.

"No wonder Clark can't look at you," Tim spits out, not even thinking, just wanting to  _ hurt _ . "You look too much like  _ him _ ."

Before, Tim could never understand why Clark couldn't reach his hand out to Kon. Couldn’t seem to understand that just because Kon's conception was the epitome of fucked up what with Luthor stealing Clark’s eggs, combining it with his own sperm, then accelerating the embryo’s growth in a test tube, creating a teenager in a blink of an eye, it didn't mean that Kon wasn't fundamentally a good person and a kind soul.

Now Tim wonders what Clark had seen that everyone else had managed to ignore.

Kon's across the room in a second, slapping Tim in the face, and Tim gasps as ringing fills his ears, shaking as Kon stands above him, a furious god ready to deliver his wrath.

"You need to be quiet, Tim. I am the  _ only _ thing that's preventing you from dying."

Tim grimaces. "I would rather die than be your whore. I would rather die with my  _ family _ than with you." 

That big hand engulfs his neck again, and Tim can't help but start breathing heavier in growing panic. Kon has only fucked him once, but he's quickly trained Tim's body to fear him.

"No you don't," Kon whispers. "And neither will Cassie and Bart. When this is all over, I'm going to unfreeze them, and they'll see how happy you are with my babies, and we'll all be a happy family. No mentors to threaten our relationship." His face twists into something hideous. "Clark never trusted me. He didn't like how I looked at you. He thought it was how Luthor looked at him, but that's different." His face softens as he looks down at Tim. "Luthor only ever saw him as something beneath him." Kon's fingers dance across his face. "But you? Oh Tim, you're my  _ equal. _ You will bear me children and I will treat you like the queen you are — as soon as you learn how to respect me."

This is Kon. 

And this has always been Kon.

The tears had started as soon as Kon had touched him, but this is what breaks him. This is what begins to pull ugly sounds out of his chest, sobbing in a way that almost chokes him. He wants his dad. He wants his big brother. He wants to wake up and for all of this to have been a bad dream, but Tim already knows it's  _ not. _

"Please unchain me," he gasps out. "Please, please, please." 

He must look pathetic enough that Kon can see it. Can see that Tim knows he wouldn’t be able to escape even if he tried, and it’s enough that Kon takes pity on him and unlocks the chains. Tim's legs collapse to the bed, tingling, and Tim just sobs. He wants to get underneath the blankets, but that requires a certain amount of physical effort that he's just not ready for. He wants the plug out of him, but the very next thing Kon does is tap the plug and whisper into his ear, "I'm keeping this in, just to make sure. But rest your legs Timmy. You'll need your strength."

No. No, no, no. Tim doesn't need the strength, he doesn't want it. He wants to be hugged and told that everything is going to be okay, even though he knows what a baldfaced lie it is.

Kon kisses his cheek, leaving the room with heavy steps, humming a happy tune that makes Tim want to tear off his own ears. He covers them up, and squeezes his eyes closed tightly. 

He gets out a small, "Can I have clothes?" to the empty room, and he doesn't think that anyone will hear. If they did, because he wouldn't be surprised if this room was bugged, he doesn't think they'll care. He knows that Kon would probably be more than happy to see Tim completely naked throughout this, and he doesn't even know what's going on. He doesn't know what Luthor is planning and how Kon is helping him. His whole body is just so sore, and he wants to die.

He knows that it's not going to happen.

*

Kon comes back in a few hours later. Tim managed to make his way under the covers, but he's so cold, shivering under the only sheet. He wants to be warm, but there’s nothing else in the room to cover up with _. _ It's almost a relief to see Kon. If only because Kon has a handful of clothes in his hand, but he’s staring at Tim like he's a fucking delicacy, not like Tim's lips are turning blue.

"If you're a good boy," Kon whispers, "and let me fuck you without you saying one bad thing at all, you can have these clothes. Are you willing?" 

It looks like it's a T-Shirt and flannel pajama pants and socks and a hoodie. Tim's nodding before he can even think about how smart or stupid it might be. All he can think about is how warm they would feel and how cold he is.

Kon's on him before he can blink, tearing away the sheet, ripping out the plug and ignoring Tim's cries of pain as he fucks into him, not caring that Tim's sobbing.

He's biting his lip so that the pleas and prayers and the desperate want for all this pain to stop won't escape. His eyes cross as the pain overwhelms him, but he focuses on the pain and the blood from his lips, focusing on that instead of the pain and the blood everywhere else.

He can do this.

He goes to his happy place, the Batcave. Bruce and Dick are smiling as Tim figures out the key thing to defeating the villain. They're so, so proud of him. They wouldn't think he's weak and pathetic. Not like what they would think if they actually saw him. They're laughing at a joke that he's made. Dick presses a kiss into his hair. Bruce gives him a hug. He isn't weak. He's everything that he was meant to be.

Kon thrusts into him roughly, dragging him back from that amazing and happy place, back to the misery and despair of reality. A few more rough thrusts and his knot begins to grow, causing panic to rise up the back of Tim’s throat in a scream, but then he makes himself sink back down into the place of happy fantasy. 

Kon finishes knotting him, riding it out for much longer than the previous fifteen minutes.  By the time he’s done, Tim can’t force himself into that happy place, and the plug is shoved back into him.He’s only able to make a small noise of protest at the intrusion, and Kon is already leaving before he can say anything else. It barely hurts, though that's more than likely because every other part of his body hurts right now, so it merely gets lost in the noise.

Whatever.

Kon even brought him underwear.

It takes him ages to put on the clothes, and he has to stop for crying breaks, but eventually he's dressed and back under the sheet. It’s so much warmer, and he holds a pillow close to him like it's one of the stuffed animals he dreamed of having as a kid, even though his parents never let him indulge in such childish things. 

He wonders, if Bruce rescues him, if he would let Tim own a stuffed animal. Nothing big, just something… just something to take comfort in.

*

He wakes up in so much pain that it's truly ridiculous, but he also feels disgusting. His body is full of cum, his thighs are caked with blood and semen, and he wants to get clean. He doesn't care what Kon will make him do, he’s willing to do anything to get clean.

Kon's very amenable to that deal.

He fucks Tim's mouth, making Tim deepthroat him, and Tim feels like he's about to lose consciousness every time he thrusts inside, scrapping Tim's voice raw and bringing tears to his eyes. He has no idea how he's going to survive this for a few perilous seconds, because he thinks he's about to black out from the pain and the lack of air, but eventually Kon's thrusts speed up and he withdraws, spraying Tim's face with cum and Tim can't help it.

He bursts into tears.

Kon just laughs, picking Tim up by the arm and dragging him into a hallway and towards a bathroom, throwing him in there and telling him that he'll be back in an hour, so Tim needs to be done by them.

It's through sheer willpower that Tim manages to walk to a mirror to look at him, and he flinches. 

No. 

No, he doesn’t look like this.

No, his face doesn't look like a complete mess, strands of cum in his hair and smeared all over, even though Tim can feel it drying. No, his wrists aren't black with bruising. No, the entire side of his face isn't bruised. No, he thinks as he takes off his clothes, his chest can’t look that bad and his thighs aren’t that much of a mess.

But it's the truth. All he has to do is look down and see it, see how disgusting and terrible he looks. It takes all of his strength to drag himself to a bath and get the water turned on, as hot as he can make it. He doesn't care if it burns the skin, if he's red and raw, he just wants everything off his body. Maybe if he does that, he can feel human again.

He sinks into the water with a sigh of blissful relief, the pain and stress coursing through his body finally easing as the hot water works its magic and warms him up in the best way. 

He reaches down and his fingers touch the plug, but he jerks his hand away from it. No, not that. He's not that brave. He's not going to risk Kon finding out that he took that out, because that would give him a terrible punishment. Tim doesn't know what that punishment would be, but he knows that it would happen. He can feel it in his bones.

He focuses on washing his body and face and hair, getting as clean as he can possibly get, given the circumstances, and he was right. He does feel more human, after everything. He does feel ready.

He also feels tired, leaning his head back against the tub and closing his eyes. The water is so warm, and he just wants to enjoy it for a little while longer… 

He wakes up to Kon hauling him out of the tub, frowning over the fact that Tim had managed to get some rest. He's left naked and shivering in the bathroom, hugging himself for warmth. He checks the plug, and Tim knows that he made the right decision.

"Don't fall asleep in tubs again," is the only thing he's told as more clothes are pushed into his arms, clothes that Tim can actually get into now that his entire body has had a chance to loosen up,  but Tim doesn’t get the chance as Kon’s next words freeze him in horror . "Otherwise, I'm going to have to watch you."

No, Tim can't have that. He won't allow Kon to take away his only source of peace.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, keeping his downcast so that Kon won't suspect a thing. "I'm just so  _ tired. _ "

That part at least is not a lie. He looks up through his eyelashes, and he's glad to see Kon's face soften. 

"You do look tired," he whispers, and a flare of anger flashes through Tim. 

Yeah, he's sure he does. He also knows that he looks beaten black and blue, and that he's hurting so much that he can barely stand. There's no way that he can walk back to his room, he's going to need Kon's help and that  _ kills _ Tim. He wants to be able to walk on his two feet, he wants to be happy, he doesn't want to be worrying about what the world looks like outside or what's happened to Cassie and Bart.

He wants his best friend back.

The pain in his face must be great, because Kon takes pity on him, sweeping him into a bridal carry and bringing him back to his room. He lets Tim get into his pajamas, and despite himself, Tim does feel grateful. Especially when he sees that his old sheets have been changed out and he has more than just one to cover him, thick heavy blankets as well. It's sad and Tim hates himself for it, but he can be warm now, and he didn't have to be raped in the meantime.

He gets underneath the covers, and he falls back to sleep before he can truly think.

*

Kon brings him… a meal. Tim has no sense of time thanks to the lack of windows and how he's been sleeping, and what Kon brought him doesn't offer any clues. Toast could mean breakfast, or it could just be a light meal that Kon knows Tim likes.

Kon knows a lot of what Tim likes.

Tim forces himself to eat. He needs to keep his strength up, and he needs to make Kon happy while he asks his questions. Or at least the most important question. 

"Where's Cassie and Bart?" His throat feels raw. He had woken up crying, and it was awful. But he had a dream of Kon and him playing bumper cars at the Kansas State Fair last summer, and the happiness that he felt intermingles with the grief that Kon could have been planning this even then.

Kon sighs. "They're stronger than you, Tim. I had to freeze them. I had to put them somewhere safe, and when the world is better, I'll wake them up." He smiles as he grabs Tim's hand. "They'll see how happy we are. And they'll see our children, and they'll be delighted. The best aunt and uncle we could ever wish for."

Tim wants Kon to stop talking about babies. He doesn't want to have Kon's baby.

*

He's going to have Kon's baby. He knew, when the time came for his heat and it never arrived, but it takes Kon a couple more weeks to realize it and force a pregnancy test on Tim. He laughs in delight when it comes back positive, grabbing Tim and swinging him around the room in joy. Tim can't stop himself from throwing up as soon as Kon puts him down.

Luckily, Kon just thinks it's morning sickness.

He had been planning for this to happen. Kon comes to him at least once every day, or what he assumes is a day, and knots him at least once. Tim would have to be entirely sterile not to get pregnant, and he wasn't lucky enough for that. But nothing exists in this room that could cause a miscarriage, nothing that Tim could makeshift into something that could abort this child.

If that's even possible, what with it being a quarter-Kryptonian. It's very likely that Tim wouldn't be able to abort even if he tried, assuming it inherited the invulnerability of Kon and Clark.

But the most terrifying thing about getting pregnant is discovering that he has feelings for the little parasite that lives inside him. They're too complex to put into easy words, but he lays in bed with his hand on his stomach, staring up at the ceiling, knowing that he's stuck with them and he doesn't want them to be stuck in this place with Tim. This terrible, awful room, only allowed to leave to go to the bathroom, only allowed to do what Kon wants, nothing for him to watch or do or read. His entire life is pure boredom, only broken up by Kon fucking him or talking about everything he wants to raise the child to be, and Tim wants to scream.

He doesn't want his baby to be raised by Kon.

He doesn't want Kon to take them away, because if Tim is going to go through the hell of carrying them and bearing them, he absolutely refuses to let Kon have any say over how they're raised.

He doesn't know how to stop him though.

*

Lex Luthor is a terrifying man with cold eyes and a dark smile. He comes into the room one night while Kon is getting dressed, Tim still lying in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. His mind is dead, and he feels like he can't comprehend anything around him. Every single part of his body hurts, and Tim can ignore him. It's a blessing right now. He has a hand on his stomach, and he only manages to stir himself when Luthor moves to stand over.

His head tilts to the side, surveying Tim, and the pungent alpha scent rolls over him. 

"You did good with this one," Luthor comments. "He's extraordinarily beautiful." A finger dances across Tim's cheekbones, over his nose, to his lips. Tim's eyes fill with tears, but he doesn't dare move. "Beautiful as an angel." The finger is joined by two others, and they continue dancing down Tim's body, over his throat and down his chest, stopping right before his cock. Luthor looks towards Kon. "Can I touch him?" It's a demand couched as a request, and Kon, while looking uncertain, waves his hand with permission.

Luthor turns back to him, smiling like a shark as his hands brush down his cock, making Tim involuntary shiver, and straight to his hole, plunging the three fingers in without any warning whatsoever. 

Tim can't help but shriek, mind telling him to kick while his body refuses to because it already learned what really happens when Tim struggles. It learned that the struggle wasn’t worth being forced to take more. 

The alpha just laughs at his pain, not caring that he's fingering the boy pregnant with his grandchild, not caring that Tim has Kon's semen in him already.

"Still tight," Luthor says. "You really did pick a good omega."

Tim will, for the rest of his life, never want to hear the words "good omega." 

He just lies on the bed, trembling as Luthor fingerfucks him, staring up at the ceiling. He's not here, this is not his body, this is not who this is happening to. He's not the one who Kon is watching, eyes burning with fury over something that he had no control over. He is not there when Luthor decides fingering is not good enough. He is not the one who has to have Lex Luthor force his cock into their body. He is not the one who is crying and begging and pleading for mercy.

Evidently, he's not the one who Luthor is imagining either, because whispered in Tim's ear is a long stream of words about how good  _ Clark _ is taking it, how good  _ Clark  _ looks on his cock, what a pretty boy  _ Clark  _ is.

Tim is half a foot shorter and so much leaner, but Luthor sees the teenager Clark Kent was in this moment, and that's all Tim is ever going to be.

He doesn't know how long he spends like that, being fucked by one of the richest men in the world, only that when Luthor's done, Tim can't move. 

He overhears, "A magnificent fuck," and then a slammed door.

Kon fucks him so hard he bleeds, anger and possession in his grip and his bite.

He does every time Luthor comes to visit Tim, and Luthor calls him Clark the entire time.

*

Sometimes, Kon's gentle with him. Or a form of gentle, where he isn't obsessed with hurting Tim and making him pay for catching Luthor's eye. He brushes Tim's hair, or places a hand on his belly as he curls around Tim. 

If Tim wanted to, he could pretend that this is a baby he chose to conceive with a man he chose to have sex with. Most nights, he's tempted to do so, but he refuses. Holds tight to the fact that he does not want this. That Kon is, no matter what he's doing, forcing himself onto Tim.

Kon doesn't talk much when he's gentle, something that Tim takes relief in, but one night, when Tim thinks he's about four months along, Kon decides to speak, and for the first time in ages it’s in a tone that isn’t harsh or cruel or demanding. It's gentle, bringing tears to Tim's eyes because it's so much like how it was Before, when Kon was his best friend and not someone who delights in raping him.

"You don't really look like him," Kon whispers. "But you look enough like him to pretend." He glances at Tim's face, tracking everything about him. "I would pretend they were you."

It doesn't matter how his tone sounds, the words send chills up Tim's spine. "What?" he whispers out, eyes blurring as he mentally prepares himself for the horror that Kon is going to speak.

Kon continues on, like he isn't forcing down walls in Tim's mind that Tim truly thought could have lasted this entire time. He thought that he was the first person that Kon had done this to, but no. He just found others and called them Tim. 

"I couldn't do much to Clark, he was always stronger and no matter how successful any move I made was, it would have been the last one. But I watched him. He couldn't prove anything, but he knew. And he didn't say anything, just in case he was wrong. But Jon? Jon was so easy."

Tim sobs. No. No, he doesn't want to hear any more of this, he wants Kon to  _ stop. _ But he can't, the hand Kon has on his belly is pressing him down and preventing him from standing up. 

"When he presented a year ago, I thought all my dreams had come true. They did. A little. I could at least pretend he was you, even though you guys smell so different, but you can trick your nose. You know that. He didn't like it, cried and begged me to stop, but I made sure he realized what he was good for. And I told him I'd kill him if he ever told you." He grins wickedly at Tim. "He believed me."

Tim believes him. No matter what, he can't blame Jon for this. He can't blame a ten year old (No. He would have been nine when it started.) for trying to stay alive when his older brother came to his bed to rape him. Tim thinks about what he would do if Dick crawled into his bed and called him the name of some other hero, told him that he would kill Tim if he ever told him. The image makes him want to throw up.

No wonder Jon could never look at him, even though the poor boy had nothing to feel guilty over.

*

Tim wakes up when the door is thrown open one night, shocking Tim from his sleep, making his heart race because oh God. Kon is here and he's mad and he’s going to  _ hurt _ Tim again.

It's not Kon.

It's Dick.

It's his big brother.

Tim's across the room and in his arms in seconds, clinging desperately to the one man that he trusts more than anything in the world. Dick smells like alpha, but he doesn't smell like Kon, and that's all that he needs. Dick smells like honey and blueberries, nothing like Kon's scent of icy streams and wheat and pine.

(There was a time when he had found Kon's scent as comforting as Dick's, but no more. Now it makes him sick when he smells it in the pillows.)

Dick is holding him just as tightly, and Tim is terrified that this is a dream, that he's going to wake up, crying into a pillow, with Kon still inside him.

But somehow, it doesn't happen.

Somehow, he ends up being carried to safety, his arms tight around Dick's neck, crying his heart out, because now that Dick is  _ here. _ Everything's going to be alright. He refuses to let go of Dick even when they get to the plane, insisting on sitting in his lap. Dick doesn't argue.

The Titans are watching him, the original ones, the ones that Dick grew up with. He gets a blanket placed in his lap that smells like the four of them, and between that and Dick's scent, Tim manages to slip into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
